starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Ewan McGregor
Ewan (celým jménem Ewan Gordon McGregor) se narodil 31. března 1971 svým učitelským rodičům. V rodném skotském Criffu strávil Ewan poměrně šťastné dětství. Jeho otec James McGregor učil na střední škole v Criffu, ze které Ewan v šestnácti odešel. Na téže škole se jeho o dva roky starší bratr Colin stal vzorným studentem roku. Školu opustil, protože se chtěl dostat na místa, kde by měl možnost prosadit se. Po herectví toužil už odmala. Jako malý dokázal prosedět celé hodiny v kině, nebo před videem. K herecké kariéře Ewana inspiroval jeho strýc Denis Lawson (populární muzikálový herec).thumb|left|204px|Denis a Ewan Poté co se rozhodl opustit školu, prožíval těžké období… První hereckou zkušeností byla hra Cesta do Indie, kde si zahrál jako křoví. Přihlásil se na hereckou školu Guildhall School Of Drama And Music v Londýně, kam se přestěhoval. Při závěrečném představení ročníku se seznámil se svým agentem, díky kterému získal svoji hereckou příležitost. Ewan McGregor při představení zapomněl text a tudíž musel improvizovat. Získal filmovou roli v seriálu “Lipstick on your Collar“, ale tento 6 -ti dílný seriál bohužel neměl úspěch. Pak si zahrál ve filmu “Being Human“ a v adaptaci románu “Červený a Černý“, kde si zahrál hlavní roli Juliana Sorela. Poté přišla velká role v černé komedii “Mělký hrob“ Opravdový úspěch přišel, když si zahrál hlavní roli ve filmu “Trainspotting“, kde ztvárnil narkomana Marka Rentona. Kvůli této roli musel Ewan shodit 15 kilo – údajně váhu srovnal tak, že přestal pít pivo. Film mu vynesl několik cen (např. London Film Critics Circle, Empire a BAFTA Scotland Awards pro Nejlepšího herce a mezinárodní uznání i popularitu. Po tomto filmu se oženil s Eve Mavrakis. Dalším úspěchem byl film “Kniha snů“, kde se ukázal zcela nahý. Dále si zahrál opraváře ve filmu “Tichý hlas“ a bisexuálního zpěváka v “Sametové extázi“. S Hollywoodem spolupracoval na komedii “Extra život“. Ewan McGregor velmi stál o roli ve snímku Pláž, ale režisér svěřil roli Leonardu DiCapriovi. Pak přišla nabídka od George Lucase. Ewan nabídku na roli Obi-Wana Kenobiho přijal, protože on sám je velkým fanouškem Star Wars. Hvězdné války otevřeli Ewanovi cestu do Hollywoodu. Ewan je skvělý herec, ale i výborný zpěvák. Zahrál si, zazpíval a zatančil v romantickém muzikálu Moulin Rouge. Zde projevil obrovské pěvecké nadání… Ewan McGregor usiloval už jednou o roli vthumb|left|Ewan jako padawan Obi-Wan Kenobie filmu Baze Luhrmanna a to v novodobé verzi Romea a Julie. Později si zahrál Johna Grimese ve válečném dramatu “Černý jestřáb sestřelen“. Ewan znovu ztvárnil Obi-Wana ve “Hvězdných válkách“ (Epizoda II - Klony útočí, Epizoda III – Pomsta Sithů). Ewan má velkou zálibu v motorkách, vlastní jich několik. Také je velkým fanouškem hudební skupiny Oasis. Ewan McGregor přispívá na různé humanitární organizace a sám je velmi charitativně činný. Dává lekce herectví na Morrison´s Academy. Roku 2005 se objevil jako Lincoln Six-Echol v komerčně úspěšném scifi thrilleru režiséra Michaela Baye, Ostrov. Příběh se odehrává v polovině 21. století ve střeženém obytném komplexu. Jednou za čas probíhá loterie, jejiž vítěz dostane možnost jet na „Ostrov“, místo, o němž se tvrdí, že je to poslední neznečištěné prostředí na celé zemi. Jenže než se Lincoln na toto blažené místo dostane, zjistí skutečnosti, které celou jeho dosavadní existenci obrátí vzhůru nohama: má totiž větší cenu mrtvý, než živý. Spolu se svouthumb|300px|Ewan jako Obi-Wan Kenobi v Epizodě II - Klony útočí známou Jordan Two-Delta (Scarlett Johansson) se Lincoln rozhodne udělat krok do neznáma - utéct do vnějšího světa „za zdí“, se kterým ještě nemají žádnou osobní zkušenost. Ewan si zahrál v dalších známých filmech jako jsou napr. “Mladý Adam“, “Kašlu na lásku“, “Velká ryba“, “Stormbreaker“ a “Miss Potter“. V roce 2013 natočil film Jack a obři, kde si zahrál generála císařské gardy Elmonta. Ewan se 22. července 1995 oženil s Eve Mavrakis. Mají spolu dvě dcery, Clara Mathilde se narodila v únoru 1996 a Esther Rose se narodila 7. listopadu 2001. V dubnu 2006 pár ještě adoptoval čtyřletou holčičku z Mongolska, Jamiyan. Zdroje *''Osobnosti.cz'' Externí odkazy *Ewan McGregor na ČSFD.cz *Ewan McGregor na''Osobnosti.cz'' *Ewan McGregor na Wikipedie.cz Kategorie:Herci